Article 2
Section 1 The American Leader in the Executive Branch will be called the American Presidential Leader. He will be in office for a maximum of four years along with his Vice President. Each state shall choose a number of electors. This number is equal to the number of Senators and Representatives of that respective state. Althougth, no person holding office may be an elector. The electors will meet up, and make a list of who to vote for. The President will sign the page with the Seal Of The Government. The person having the greatest number of votes will be declared President. If there is a tie, then the House of Representatives shall choose a winner. Congress will also determine the time of which the Electors will be elected, and the date which can't be changed. No person except an American Citizen at the date of the Constitution's approval may become a President or a person who may hold Office who hasn't met the requirements. If the President and the Vice President are unable to serve their duties, a Congressional Officer will act as a temporary replacement. At designated points, the President will receive payment which is not subject to debate or change. Before the President starts his Office Term he will swear this, "I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States." Section 2 The President will be Commander of the Army and Navy of the United States when calle; he may require the Opinion, in writing, of the principal Officer in each of the executive Departments, upon any Subject relating to the Duties of their respective Offices, and he shall have Power to grant Reprieves and Pardons for Offences against the United States, except in Cases of Impeachment. He shall have Power, by and with the Advice and Consent of the Senate, to make Treaties, provided two thirds of the Senators present concur; and he shall nominate, and by and with the Advice and Consent of the Senate, shall appoint Ambassadors, other public Ministers and Consuls, Judges of the supreme Court, and all other Officers of the United States, whose Appointments are not herein otherwise provided for, and which shall be established by Law: but the Congress may by Law vest the Appointment of such inferior Officers, as they think proper, in the President alone, in the Courts of Law, or in the Heads of Departments. The President shall have Power to fill up all Vacancies that may happen during the Recess of the Senate, by granting Commissions which shall expire at the End of their next Session. Section 3 The President on ocassion will give information to Congress of the Union, and recommend measures that he calls necessary. In extreme cases, he may meet with both houses in the case of an arguement. This meeting will continue until the President dismisses it. The President also has the right to appoint Ambassadors. Section 4 The President, Vice President and all Officers of the United States, will be removed from Office for conviction of bribery, or other high crimes.